nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner's Guide
This is a guide for beginners on the formatting of articles. It is meant to set an example of the section formatting in character, location/settings, and ability/fighting style pages; as well as give some occasional advice and tips. Links to different page layouts can be found above, where as a basic page layout guide can be found below. Creating A Page To create a page, you can find a button on any page of the wiki that says "Contribute". You will need to click that button to get a drop down menu, then you can click "Add A Page" to bring up a new window where you can name your page. These buttons have been boxed in pink in the photo below. Adding Content Once you have clicked the button to add a page you will see a blank page with buttons above it, similar to how a word processor document looks. The first things you will need to do is add templates and headings. To find where to add a template while in the Visual Editor, you can look at the top of the edit page and see the "Insert" drop down tab and click the "Template". #First thing to do is to add a property template to your page to signify that the content on the page is of your creation and belonging. To do so you can search the template search box for "Property", and then input your username into the box and click ok. A basic property template should have a pink bar at the top of your page saying that "this page belongs to (username)". #Afterwards you can add the required template given the nature of the page. This can be a template such as "guard infobox","inmate infobox", or "ability". When you click to add the template you can add your information into each box before clicking ok. #After you have a property template and an infobox template on your page, you will need to add headings to the page to help organize your content. You can find this option under the drop down menu highlighted in the pink in the photo below. These headings can include things such as "Appearance","Personality", and "Skills and Abilities". Basic Coding Images: When filing out an infobox, you will be asked to input an image for your page. This can also work for other images that you upload to the page. To do this you input the following code: This is just an example; where you have the brackets to create a link, the file name and its format type, then the picture size. The "jpg" in the example is only one of the file types, so it is important to know if the image you upload is a "gif","jpeg", "png", etc. You can also alter the image size by changing the px number size, making sure to preview the image before publishing. Other Useful Coding: These codes are mostly used when editing in source mode; something you can switch to when you press the drop down arrow on the "edit" button at the top left corner of a page. For bold: Example Text For italics: Example Text For links to other wikia pages: Example Text For headings you can type out: Example Text Category:Administrator Category:Nanbaka Fanon Content Category:Admin